Immortal Twilight
by Ithilwen-of-Mirkwood
Summary: This is the bittersweet tale of Legolas Greenleaf and Arwen Undomiel, the two youngest of the Firstborn. Will they be able to survive the trials their paths in life have chosen for them?
1. And so it begins

Author's Note: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson/Newline Cinema…I'm just borrowing them to play with! *evil laughter* hehehe reviews would be much appreciated!!

*******************************************************************

This is the bittersweet tale of Legolas Greenleaf and Arwen Undomiel, the two youngest of the Firstborn, and indisputably the fairest beings in all of Arda. They forged the steadfast foundation of their friendship nearly 2800 years before the War of the Ring in the vale of Imladris and thus begins their story of great beauty and sorrow…the golden prince who was likened to the first beams of sunrise and the dark princess who had all the beauty of the twilight stars in their vast expanse of the heavens.

*******************************************************************

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

~*My Immortal by Evanescence

*******************************************************************

I was stained with a role in a day not my own

But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown 

I always knew what was right, I just didn't know that I might 

Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

(chorus)

And I will never see the sky the same way

And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday

And I will never cease to fly if held down

And I will always reach too high 

'Cause I've seen, 'cause I've seen

Twilight

Never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted 

So on purpose, so in my face, couldn't see beyond my own place

And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold 

But you taught me I could change whatever came within these shallow days

chorus

As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead

It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead

And I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real

But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed

chorus

I was stained by a role in a day not my own

But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown

I always knew what was right, just didn't know that I might 

Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight

chorus

~*Twilight by Vanessa Carlton


	2. Arrivals in Imladris

Author's Note: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson/Newline Cinema…I'm just borrowing them to play with! *evil laughter* hehehe reviews would be much appreciated!!

*******************************************************************

The Evenstar of Rivendell sat sulking on the plush stool in front of her dressing table as her handmaiden, Aerin, brushed out her tangled raven tresses and struggled to weave the customary braids of their people into her hair while she squirmed. Aerin let out an exasperated sigh, "Arwen, if you do not sit still, I shall have to tie you to a chair, my lady!"

Arwen turned around on the stool and gave Aerin her best pout. "Why must I wear a dress and all these braids and be present in the welcoming committee for the King of Greenwood, _gwathel_?" the young elfling demanded. (*heart-sister)

"Because you are the Princess of Rivendell, _elle'er, _and your father commands it so," Aerin replied, turning Arwen back around and resuming the task at hand. "I would much rather be outside playing in the woods or on the shores of the river," Arwen said crossly, frowning at her reflection. (*little one)

A light swish of skirts was heard, accompanied by her mother's soft voice a moment later, "I believe you have ruined quite enough clothes today, _iell_." Arwen lowered her head to conceal a slight smile as Celebrian walked to her bed and examined the dirt-stained breeches and torn tunic. (*daughter)

"Arwen, I just mended 2 of your tunics yesterday!" she chided teasingly. "Aerin, you may go. I will finish preparing our lovely girl for the welcoming." Celebrian smiled at the patient handmaiden and took her place.

Her slender fingers expertly wove the plaits into Arwen's hair and she turned her daughter around to face her. Indigo eyes gazed into her own silvery-gray ones and she smiled down at Arwen. "_Ai, amin vanima Undomiel, lle amin melyanna,_" she breathed and knelt to kiss her youngest's forehead. (*Ah, my beautiful Undomiel, you are my dearest gift)

Although she appeared to be only about 13 years old to human eyes, Arwen had seen 50 summers but was 121 years younger than her twin brothers. "_Naneth_, must I go?" Arwen whispered entreatingly. "Yes, my darling. It is time." Celebrian took Arwen's hand and they hastened to join the welcoming committee in the courtyard of Imladris. (*mother)

*******************************************************************

"_Ada_, are we almost there?" Legolas asked wearily, for the fifth time in only half an hour. "Patience, _amin ion_. We shall arrive as swiftly as the horses' legs will carry us," sighed Thranduil. (*father, my son)

He looked over at his only son riding on the horse next to his and noted with some concern that he was leaning over his mare's neck dozing fitfully once again, so exhausted that his eyes were unnaturally closed. During the dark hours of the night, Legolas was haunted with nightmares of his mother's death that had occurred over 3 decades previously.

Legolas had been but a child when the band of orc and goblins had attacked the Queen and her son and taken them captive. Lothiriel fought fiercely but in the end, sacrificed her life to save her beloved child's. 

But the young prince had been forced to watch her endure unspeakable atrocities before the Valar took mercy on her soul. Legolas narrowly escaped with his life, but he swore on his mother's dying breath to kill every _yrch_, goblin, and troll that crossed his path and to become the fiercest warrior that Greenwood had ever seen.

Since that fateful day, Legolas had immersed himself in his studies; his nose was always stuck in a book when he was not practicing weaponry. The Woodland Prince much preferred solitude to the company of other elfings; he could often be found nestled high in the trees reading, surrounded by the birds.

Thranduil worried for his son, for his withdrawn nature and his increasing nightmares. The only thing that the King of Greenwood could think of to help Legolas was to take him to his longtime friend Elrond Peredhil, whose healing powers were known throughout Middle-Earth.

So the Royal Party of Greenwood traveled now through the forests surrounding Imladris, weary from the long road. Thranduil hoped that the change of scenery, at least, would do his son some good. Suddenly the forest opened into the deep valley that was Rivendell, exposing the breathtaking view of the Brunien and the House of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian.

Legolas woke with a start as his mount suddenly halted. "Are we--" he started and stopped, gazing at the sight in awe as he rubbed his eyes. "We are here, yes. Remember that you are a prince, my little Greenleaf, and do try to behave yourself," the King smiled warmly at Legolas as he nudged his horse back into a trot to enter the beautiful haven of Imladris, where they were awaited.

*******************************************************************

Arwen stood impatiently between Elladan and Elrohir as they teased her. " Look _muindor_, our little Arwen actually looks like a girl, all prettied up," Elrohir snickered. "I dunno, El, she still looks like a boy to me, dress and all," Elladan smirked. Arwen scowled fiercely at them, which only served to provoke further quips. (*brother)

Within a few minutes, the princess was flushed in anger and the twins seemed nowhere near an end to their tirade, when Elrond laid a hand on each of his sons' shoulders and quietly remarked, "Let us hope that your sister surpasses you in beauty yet, my sons. It would be an immense shame should one of you be mistake for the Evenstar from afar, perhaps."

Identical looks of horror crossed their delicate features and several amused laughs rang out across the courtyard. Her father's most trusted friend, Glorfindel, the noble elf lord, stepped forward and knelt before Arwen.

"Pay no mind to the foolishness of these two young jesters, _hiril nin Undomiel_. Your beauty rivals that of your mother and, dare I say, even your grandmother, the Lady of Light herself. The Twin Stars will quickly dim in your radiance," Glorfindel said, his green eyes sparkling with mirth. He glanced up at Elladan and Elrohir as he kissed her hand and grinned when he found them glaring at him. (*my lady Undomiel)

Celebrian's tinkling laughter sounded like little bells as she spoke teasingly, "Glorfindel, you are nearly 8,000 years old, and yet you still act as though you were a child! Come, get up before our visitors arrive." With a sweeping bow and a smile, the elf lord rose and said, "I can deny you nothing, my lady, for your radiance overwhelms me." Celebrian laughed again and smiled. 

Elrond shook his head and grunted, "Radiance indeed, Glorfindel, you are too much for a man to take sometimes." Glorfindel quickly rebutted with, "Ah, my lord, but you are an elf." Arwen turned to see her father attempt to hide a smile unsuccessfully.

As Glorfindel rose, several horses trotted into the courtyard and the riders dismounted, clearly weary from travel but glad to be in the elven haven. Arwen watched intently as a male elfling that looked to be near her age came forward with several older elves.

"Elrond, it has been too long, _nin mellon_," the tallest elf smiled and put his hand over his heart in the customary greeting of the elves. "Indeed it has, _gwador_," Elrond replied as he returned the greeting with a smile. With a sweep of his hand, he indicated the welcoming party. "You know, of course, my wife, Celebrian, and my advisor and friend, Glorfindel. These are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir, and my daughter, Arwen." (*my friend…heart-brother)

__

"Suilad, gîl síla erin lû govaded mín. I am Thranduil, King of Greenwood. This is my son, Legolas." The Woodland King put a hand on the young prince's shoulder and he put his hand over his heart and bowed his head respectfully. (*Greetings, a star shines on the hour of our meeting)

__

"_Mae govannen_, Legolas. As this is your first visit to my home, I will see to it that you enjoy all that Rivendell has to offer," Elrond forced himself to smile, for he could sense in the young elfling the deep, consuming sorrow that Thranduil had spoken of in the letters preceding their visit. (*well met)

The serious atmosphere quickly dispersed as Glorfindel spoke, "Do not let Lord Elrond deceive you, young prince. He only calls me his advisor; I am truly the court jester." The golden elf lord grinned devilishly at Legolas before going to embrace Thranduil and Elrond and Celebrian quickly followed suit.

Arwen watched her twin brothers disappear in the crowd of servants bustling to and fro to prepare rooms for the visitors and frowned after them. Her parents wouldn't even notice their absence for quite some time; they were reminiscing of times long past and laughing at Glorfindel's comments.

Arwen walked up next to the prince, who was gazing after Glorfindel with a confused expression. "I believe that he takes his role as the jester quite seriously," she said, with a smile. Legolas turned to her, startled, and asked in an astonished tone, "Glorfindel, is he the same from the Legend of the Fall of Gondolin?"

Arwen laughed and replied, "One and the same…he will never let you forget it! Wait until he's had some mead and regales us with a tale of gallantry in the Hall of Fire!" Legolas smiled and said, "I will be sure to be present. It will be entertaining if nothing else, I'm certain."

"Well, perhaps I shall see you there tonight. There is to be a feast in honor of your arrival," the princess said shyly. Legolas contemplated this and replied, "I am near-exhausted from the trip but it is early yet and I cannot decline an invitation to attend a feast in our honor. I will eat a bit, if it is not too much to ask, and then rest for the remainder of the day."

Arwen nodded her agreement and led him to the kitchens, where she left him in the care of Bridhil, the motherly cook who was sure to feed him well. "Until later then, _mellon_," Arwen said as she left the kitchens. Legolas tried to smile through a mouthful of fresh fruits and waved to her retreating form.


	3. A Silver Queen and Silver Tears

Author's Note: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson/Newline Cinema…I'm just borrowing them to play with! *evil laughter* hehehe reviews would be much appreciated!!

*******************************************************************

During the next few days, Legolas did not see the Princess of Imladris except in passing. He was kept rather busy with meeting with Lord Elrond and his father to speak of his mother. Legolas loathed speaking of that experience with anyone and resisted fiercely, much to the older elves' dismay.

Elrond gave the prince a sleeping tonic to help him sleep at night but there was little else that he could do to ease the prince's terrible pain. Legolas spent much time roaming the gardens and thinking of his mother. It was one such afternoon that Celebrian found him, silvery tears running down his cheeks as he held an asphodel flower in his hands.

"_Ai, Legolas, a'maelhin amin, uum-nalla,_" she said softly as she pulled him into her lap and cradled his head against her chest. "_Re sall'kuila e'lle corm ilyamenie_." Celebrian stroked his hair as he sobbed brokenly and clutched her dress as if it was a lifeline. (*Ah, Legolas, my beloved child, do not cry…she will live in your heart always)

__

She could smell the sweet scent of the pale yellow and white flower as it was crushed in Legolas' hand and her elven ears barely picked up the sound of his tear-thickened voice, "_Nan're uum'sinome, hiril nin._" Celebrian pulled herself away from him just enough to look down into his cobalt eyes. "_Amin naa sinome, taren-elle_." (*but she is not here, my lady…I am here, little prince)

Legolas looked back at her with swollen eyes and said, "I do not understand." Celebrian stroked his hair again and said, "I knew your mother, Legolas. Lothiriel and I grew up together under the golden trees of Lorien." His azure eyes widened in astonishment and though tears ran down his cheeks, Celebrian continued.

"She was as a sister to me, as I had no siblings. My mother took her as her own, as your grandmother died in childbirth, so Lothiriel was quite literally my _gwathel_. We were inseparable throughout much of our lives, all the way up until she met your father and fell in love with him. They were married not long before I married Elrond and though we did not see each much over the years, we shared such a strong bond that we could speak to each other in our minds somewhat…a talent we learned from my mother, the Lady of Light." 

By this time, Celebrian had tears running freely down her face as well and Legolas reached up to touch the silver queen's delicate face gently. "_Lle tyav-re naik…lle sinta iire re hyarya lye ten'i'Marde en'Mandos,_" he whispered. "_Uma_," she answered simply. (*you felt her pain…you knew when she left us for the Halls of Mandos, yes)

Legolas pressed himself to Celebrian and she squeezed him tightly to her, their tears mingling. "_Amin hiraetha…lle na-il-eller nan'sint-amin lle naik amin-ra, naneth en'amin corm_," he said softly. "I am sorry that you had to see your mother taken from you in such a brutal manner, _a'maelhin amin, _and at such a young age," Celebrian said into the prince's flaxen hair. (*I'm sorry…you were not there, but I know your pain was as great as mine, mother of my heart…my beloved child)

Legolas looked regretfully at the crushed flower in his hands and said, "_Naneth_ used to love these flowers. She said that they reminded her of sunlight and moonlight mingled together and I always loved their sweet smell. We would go out riding and pick them to adorn our rooms." A ghost of a smile graced his face. (*mother)

Celebrian reached down and wiped away the traces of his tears. "Have you ever been to the fair wood of Lorien, _elle'er_?" she asked him. He nodded and replied, "But a few times, though I would have liked to go more often. They are very beautiful and I would love to visit them again someday." 

"You are familiar with the blossoms of elanor and niphredil then," Celebrian smiled faintly, her eyes distant. "They bloom only in Caras Galadhon." Legolas's eyes brightened and he said, "Yes, _naneth _had a box of pressed sun-stars and niphredils that she gave to me…she always smelled faintly of that, I think, to me." 

He grew unexpectedly serious again and the Lady of Rivendell focused back again into the present. "What is troubling you, young one?" she asked lightly. "I am glad that you found me, for you have soothed my pain, my Lady," he hesitated. "But I must ask…would it displease you if I should call you _naneth en'amin corm_?" (*mother of my heart)

Celebrian felt a tear trickle down her cheek and the finger of the prince brush it away. She looked down into his anxious face and said, "You need only call me _naneth, _precious Greenleaf." And so it was that the silver lady and the golden boy walked back into the Homely House hand in hand, their grievous pain somewhat lessened by the events that had come to pass.

*******************************************************************

Arwen sat under the branches of a great evergreen near the Bruinen, listening to the distant roar of the falls in her father's great settlement. She leaned against the bark and listened to the birds and sounds of the forest around her. This…this was the peace she longed for; the serenity away from the constant thrum of people and noise. Just alone with the wilds. 

She closed her eyes and basked in the sunlight that filtered through the trees, as her thoughts lazily drifted to the prince from Greenwood that had arrived a few days prior. He was quite unique and had caught her attention at the feast in their honor, which was rare. Most elven boys were bothersome to her, always with their jokes and immaturity and telling her to 'act like a lady.'

But Legolas seemed to be deeper than that; he was interesting and good company. "You know you're not supposed to be this far out in the woods, _hiril nin,_" a voice said from above her. She jumped to her feet and had her dagger drawn in an instant, her eyes wide. "Who is there? Show yourself!" Arwen demanded, trying not to shake.

Legolas dropped softly to the ground behind her and she whirled around, startled. "It is only me, Legolas. Forgive me, I did not mean to scare you." Arwen glared at him before she stuck her dagger back into her boot and snapped, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Seemingly ignoring her question, he looked around and said, "We are near the Trollshaws, are we not? Your father would be most displeased, as would mine. We should head closer to home, don't you think?" He met her eyes and smiled.

She still had a scowl fixed on her fair features and said, "How did you find me?" The smile became dazzlingly bright and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "_Naneth_ sent me; she told me that you would be here. I am a wood-elf…we are good hunters," he laughed before he continued. "She wanted me to find you before Lord Elrond realized that you were gone again."

"I didn't even hear you come upon me," she said in awe, before shaking her head. "My father does not understand my desire to run free in the forests like a deer rather than sit in the house like a bird in a cage," she stormed.

"_Amin hiraetha,_" Legolas said; he knew how she felt, for his father sought to keep him caged as well. "He does not want me to learn the ways of the sword and the bow, for I am a princess and my place is that of a **lady**," she spat the word with a sneer of disgust. "I should learn the ways of healing and cooking and cleaning and all other things of the house, where is a woman's place." (*I'm sorry)

"I will teach you," Legolas offered. The Evenstar turned on him, her eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" she asked. "I will teach you," he replied simply. She advanced like a cat on its prey, circling him and scrutinized him under her intense gaze. He stood still as a statue, waiting patiently for her to finish her inspection.

"Why would you do such a thing? You hardly know me," Arwen finally spoke. Legolas replied evenly, "You wish to learn the ways of battle and tracking, do you not, my lady?" She nodded and rebutted, "You did not answer my question." He frowned at her stubbornness and after a long pause, he looked down to the ground.

"Because my mother died defending my life and every elf, no matter warrior or lady, should know how to handle a sword and bow," Legolas said quietly. Arwen paled and then flushed with embarrassment. "Forgive me, _mellon_, I did not know…" (*friend)

"Nay, do not apologize, you could not have known. I will teach you all that I know, princess," Legolas said. Arwen interrupted him, "Do not continue with such formalities. Please, call me Arwen." He smiled and said, "As you wish, but you must call me Legolas."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the forest, Legolas teaching Arwen how to move silently through the trees and underbrush as he had to come upon her unnoticed. When they finally came back to Imladris, they were both covered in twigs and leaves, but flushed with exertion and pleasure.

"You stomp so loud through the leaves that a troll could hear you coming from a quarter-mile off!" Legolas laughed and ducked a swat on the head from Arwen. "I do not!" she retorted. "Aye, you do! How would you ever survive in the wilds? You could not come close enough to anything to ever shoot it!" he replied.

The two elflings dissolved into fits of laughter and didn't even notice the Lord of Imladris standing in front of them until the nearly ran into him. "_Ada_," Arwen gasped. "My Lord, I can explain," Legolas began. "There is nothing to explain," Elrond said sharply. "It is quite plain from your disheveled appearance what you two have been up to."

Arwen opened her mouth to apologize but Elrond cut her off and said, "I have been looking for you all afternoon, young lady. How many times have I told you not to run off into the woods?" He gave her a stern glance.

"_Ada,_ I am not a child! I was not alone and I wanted to go run in the trees. Who could not want to on such a beautiful day?" Arwen pleaded with her father. Legolas stood silently, hesitant to raise the elf lord's ire any further.

"You have not seen even 100 summers yet Arwen! And look at you, the Evenstar of Imladris, dressed in tattered breeches and a tunic! Go to your chambers immediately and change for the evening meal. I expect to see you looking more yourself at dinner," Elrond fumed at his youngest child, frustration flickering across his face.

"You know **nothing** of who my true self is! You try to shape me to the mold of who you want me to be and I am not that person, _ada! _I refuse to be kept in this cage, however gilded, and I will not be bent to someone else's will!" Arwen cried, tears streaming down her face as she fled from them.

Legolas took several steps after her and was halted by Elrond's hand on his shoulder. "Why does she shut me out?" the elder's voice was strained and puzzled. Legolas paused before he answered, "Perhaps because you seek to protect her from that which she cannot and will not be protected from, my lord." 

There was a quiet moment where just the birds sang and the leaves danced in the breeze before Elrond released the prince and Legolas went silently through the halls of Rivendell to his chambers to bathe and rest.


	4. A Promise Made in Blood

Author's Note: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson/Newline Cinema…I'm just borrowing them to play with! *evil laughter* hehehe reviews would be much appreciated!!

Pishymishy: Yay, my first review!!! I got warm and fuzzy, hehe! You're one of my fave authors as well…on the side note of Arwen not being a princess, do you have any suggestions of what to call her besides the typical "she" and "the Evenstar"? Hope you enjoy the latest chappy! :)

*******************************************************************

The company of Wood-Elves spent Iavas, the late summer and early autumn season, in Imladris. Thranduil hoped that the extended stay would bring his son out of the shadows that had haunted him since his mother's death.

The Woodland King had seen the change that had taken place since they had arrived and knew that it had much to do with the Evenstar, who had befriended Legolas almost at once. They were both so different from their fellow playmates; both so independent and misunderstood by many.

He stood out on his balcony overlooking the courtyards and sighed as he leaned on the railing. "You have always been so very gloomy, Thranduil. Ever you stand on balconies and brood over things that are beyond your control," Celebrian's bemused voice came from behind him.

"My lady," he jumped, startled, and turned to face her. She laughed and sat down, "Do not fall over the edge, Thranduil…that would be most undignified. What troubles you?" The king smiled sheepishly and sat down next to his beloved's dearest friend.

He did not speak for several moments and Celebrian looked out over the trees to the cascading waterfalls in the distance. He heard her voice in his mind, laced with pain and regret, "_Amin nienor he gurtha sai-yassen lle, nin mellon_." Green eyes met silver ones and he saw his own pain mirrored in hers. "I miss her so, Celebrian," Thranduil whispered, tears in his eyes. "It pains my heart to see you without her by your side," the Lady of Rivendell replied. (*I mourn her passing as greatly as you do, my friend)

__

"I fear that Legolas shall never be the same. A veil of darkness has descended over him since Lothiriel has left us," Thranduil told her. Celebrian twirled an asphodel blossom in her slender fingers and she smiled slightly before she spoke, her silver eyes gleaming brightly.

"Nay, little Greenleaf shall never be the same, but do not fear for your son. He will shine brightly as _i'Anor _again…he is wise beyond his years and has a noble spirit." (*the sun)

Thranduil stared at her in awe. "How do you know this? He will speak to no one of her death…" Celebrian silenced him with her hand and said, "I found him shortly after you arrived, in the gardens holding one of these blossoms…he was a sorrowful sight; all tears and anguish, clearly in agony. I could not leave him there without comfort, though his very aura radiated that he wanted no company."

__

Seeing the king gaping at her, she continued in a soft voice, "We spoke of Lothiriel and our childhood in Lothlorien and my mother…of how Lothiriel fell in love with you and many other things. Legolas realized that I felt her pain when she died…she called out to me, Thranduil, before she left these shores for Mandos' Halls."

She turned to face the astonished elf with tears on her face. "And then your young son comforted me and we sat in the garden and cried together." Thranduil felt something wet on his lips and realized that he was crying. "You…you helped him where Elrond and I and all the other greatest healers could not," he whispered.

Celebrian reached a small hand up to his face and wiped away the tears. "We have spoken of your beloved many times in the following days during our early morning rides through the woods," she said. "Legolas has made it a habit to accompany me on most mornings."

"I am glad that he has finally spoken of her to someone. I did not know what would happen had he kept it bottled up much longer, my lady. I am deeply in your debt," Thranduil said, bowing to her.

Her tinkling laughter drifted through the air and she said, "Nay, you are not in my debt. Legolas brings me great pleasure; he has grown to be as a son to me in such a short time." She bit her lip tentatively before continuing delicately, "He calls me _naneth en'amin corm."_ (*mother of my heart)

Thranduil's eyebrows shot up in shock, his eyes wide; the king was stunned silent. Celebrian flushed deeply and rose abruptly. "Forgive me, Thranduil. I should not have let myself grow so attached to him…" she choked on her words, her voice thick with unshed tears, and quickly ran to leave his chambers.

__

"Putta! Uum-kel-amin ve'sina, Celebrian," he called after her. He heard her stop and let a sob wrench itself from her lips. Rising, he went to her and said, "There is nothing to forgive. Legolas is lucky to have found another mother so magnificent in all of Middle-Earth." (*Stop! Do not leave me like this, Celebrian)

He placed a hand on her cheek and she placed hers on top of it. "He reminds me so of Lothiriel that it both pains and over joys my heart," she smiled through her tears. Thranduil nodded and said, "I know, I see more of her in Legolas every day." The elves walked to the door of Thranduil's chambers and there they stopped.

Celebrian spoke first, "You were brooding over something when I came…" A smile graced the king's youthful face as he said, "Why, yes, I believe I was. I was just considering how going back home after this extended visit was going to effect Legolas…" A frown was his reply as the daughter of Galadriel pondered this.

"Arwen and Legolas have become quite close in the time you have been here. They spend all the time they are not studying weaponry with Glorfindel in the woods and near the river," the Lady answered. "Legolas tells me that he's teaching her the ways of your people…tracking game and moving silently through the trees and such." 

Thranduil tried to suppress a smile and said, "Elrond should be pleased to no end…" The sly smile that Celebrian gave him made him laugh but he sobered as he said, "Legolas will not be pleased that we will be leaving both you and Arwen so soon."

"You will leave soon then," Celebrian stated bleakly. "I had hoped to delay the inevitable." Thranduil nodded and said, "We must make haste to reach the High Pass before it becomes treacherous. You know this, Celebrian." 

She nodded dejectedly and spoke quietly, "I fear Arwen shall not be in good spirits in the following days either, my lord. We have all come to care for your son as one of our own." 

*******************************************************************

Arwen looked at the Prince in disbelief. "You cannot be leaving so soon! You only arrived a short time ago," she protested fiercely. Legolas sat upon a branch above her, leaning against the trunk of the great oak, his blue eyes murky with distress.

"Arwen, I have been here for the duration of Iavas. _Ada_ says that we must make the High Pass before the storms begin to gather around the peaks. I do not wish to go any more than you wish for me to leave, but common sense tells us that I must!"

She glowered up at Legolas from where she was laying on the ground, basking in the rays of light that filtered through the thick canopy overhead. "It is warm yet; surely there will not be storms gathering around _Hithaeglir_ yet," she said stubbornly. (*the Misty Mountains)

Legolas flipped down from his perch and landed next to Arwen, a grim look upon his fair face. He grasped her shoulders and shook her gently, "Arwen, _uum-na-amada, nin mellon._ If we do not leave soon, we will become trapped in the mountains and perish in the snowstorms." (*do not be a fool, my friend)

A tear ran down Undomiel's cheek and she felt a gentle hand brush it away. She looked up at Legolas and batted away his hand angrily, her eyes flashing. She rose so swiftly that the prince was knocked to the ground in shock as he watched her flee, his sharp ears picking up her sobs.

"Arwen," he called, as he pursued her, losing sight of her nimble form quickly in the trees that she knew so well. 'Ai, I wish I had not taught her quite so well,' he thought dismally. "Arwen, don't run from me, please!"

The huntsman in him kicked in and he stopped for a moment, closed his eyes, and concentrated on the woods around him. 'If I cannot see her, then I will hear her,' he thought. 'The trees…they whisper to each other that she has passed this way.' 

Legolas flashed into motion again and found her within moments. She was cradled in the roots of an ancient willow tree, curled in on herself, weeping bitterly. "_Kel-amin, lye cael-kai ner quen-en'Legolas,"_ Arwen said in a chilly voice, keeping her face hidden from him. (*Leave me, we have nothing more to speak of, Legolas)

__

"Lle ris," Legolas replied evenly, walking to her and sitting next to her. He took her hands and dipped his head down to look into her face. "_Lle now-amin kel-ed'amin seasa? Uuma, Ada naia ta! Amin lava a'ho naia, ten'ro vithel amin Aran. Um-lle rangw-amael'mellonamin?"_ (*You lie…you think I leave by my own wishes? No, it is Father's command! I must yield to his command, for he is also my King. Do you understand, beloved friend?)

Arwen's face was tear-streaked and she let another sob escape her lips before raising her head to meet Legolas's eyes. "_Uma, nan'amin uum-ve'ta. Lle amin ere'anwa mellon," _she whispered brokenly. (*Yes, but I do not like it. You are my only true friend)

Legolas pulled her petite form into his lap and hugged her tightly as he murmered the words to Arwen that had been spoken to him by her mother. "_Undomiel, uum-nalla. Amin sall'kuila e'lle corm ilyamenie, iire lye e'tharndor."_ (*Undomiel, do not cry. I will live in your heart always, even when we are in distant lands)

"_Um-lle vesta tanya lye na-mellon ten'oio, Legolas?" _Arwen asked tearily. "_Uma_," the Prince of Greenwood promised. He unsheathed one of his daggers from his boot and made a shallow cut across the palm of his hand. (*Do you promise that we will be friends forever, Legolas?)

Before Arwen could say anything, he had drawn the blade quickly across her palm as well and she hissed in pain before looking at him curiously. "To seal our promise," he said. They grasped hands and as their blood mingled, they both spoke in unison.

"_Ten'oio, ilyamenie."_ (*forever, always)


	5. Archery Lessons

Author's Note: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson/Newline Cinema…I'm just borrowing them to play with! *evil laughter* hehehe reviews would be much appreciated!! 

*ducks flying veggies* I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! I had personal things goin on (that are resolved), plus writers block, ~but~ my muses have returned and I've been writing like crazy, so here is a new chappy and expect another one within a week or two, kk? And thank you guys so much for the reviews!!! Keep em comin to keep my muses satisfied, hehe! *mwah* 

*******************************************************************

Arwen stood rigid between her brothers and aimed for the center of the target with the arrow strung on her long bow. With a twang, she released it and watched as it hit the outer rings of the target.

With an exasperated sigh, she hurled her bow down and turned her back on the archery fields. "Arwen, you must have patience!!" Elrohir called after her. She did not slow her purposeful stride in the least and didn't give him the dignity of an answer.

Elladan ran after her and grabbed her shoulder, halting her flight. "_Muinthel_, the only way you will master archery is through practice," he said patiently. (*sister)

"I have lost my patience, Elladan," she hissed. "I will never be an archer. Look at the target and see for yourself!!" She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and ran back to her chambers, cursing under her breath.

She drew her twin daggers and took a deep breath to relax, closed her eyes and began to move through the motions that the weapons master had been teaching her for nearly 40 years. 

So absorbed in her movements was she, that she didn't hear the clatter of hooves coming down the road to Imladris or the greetings exchanged. Neither did she hear the door to hear chamber open or the soundless footsteps that approached her until the clash of steel meeting steel echoed through the room. 

Her indigo eyes snapped open in surprise and met a matching pair. "Legolas!" she gasped as she parried his thrust. "My lady, it is good to see you again after such an extended absence," he replied smoothly, taking the offensive. Arwen gave him a devious smile and defended.

Within moments, she was the aggressor and Legolas was quickly losing ground. As he evaded her strikes, he smiled admiringly and said, "I see that you have been practicing, Undomiel."

He backed away quickly and sheathed his daggers. "You've become quite accomplished with the daggers, _nin mellon_." She smiled as she sheathed hers as well and asked, "What are you doing here, Legolas?"

"I have come to visit my only friend," he lamented sadly, a false pout on his face. Arwen pounced on him and they tumbled onto her plush bed in a heap. "The **true** reason, _saura'taren_, before I'm forced to crush you in battle!" she demanded. (*foul prince)

Legolas shoved her off of him and laughed. "_Ai_, all right!! I have come for your brothers' coming-of-age celebration. I have simply ridden a few days ahead of the rest of my party to see you." 

An enormous smile spread across Arwen's face and then she gasped. "Elbereth, I've forgotten all about Ellahir and Elrodan's ceremony!! Oh, they're going to be so upset with me. Not to mention what my father is going to say…"

Legolas laughed merrily again and said, "Fear not, _nin mellon_, I remember your recurrent forgetfulness and I brought them gifts for you." She frowned at her best friend but then engulfed him in a hug.

"What would I do without you?" she murmered into his shoulder. "You would be in monumental amounts of trouble, Evenstar," the prince replied. Laughing, she pulled back from their embrace and said, "No, _nessa taren_, that is what usually happens when I'm **with** you."(*young prince)

He grinned and grabbed her hands quickly and the two adolescent elflings ran down the halls of Imladris, leaving a trail of disgruntled servants in their wake. When they entered Legolas' chambers, there were two delicately wrapped boxes laying out on his bed and he beckoned for her to open them.

Arwen undid the bindings and gasped when she saw the identical longbows inside. They were exquisitely crafted, with striking elvish inscriptions inlaid into the silver _brethil_ wood that could only be found in Legolas' homeland. (*birch)

"Oh, Legolas, they're perfect. They'll love them…how did you get these? _Brethil_ wood is so rare," she whispered in awe. "Yes, extremely rare, but it can be found in the northern parts of the wood along the Forest River. And your brothers deserve nothing less than something astonishingly beautiful," he said proudly.

Sighing, she sat down heavily on the bed and closed the boxes. "I wish I could be an archer," she said sadly. "Why can you not?" Legolas asked curiously. Arwen laughed shortly and replied, "I cannot manage to hit the targets."

Legolas frowned and said incredulously, "Not at all? Who is training you?!" She laughed and replied, "No, I can hit the target but only on the outer rings, even with Elladan and Elrohir training me. I have lost all patience with archery."

"No, no, no! You cannot give up on archery; I will not let you. I will teach you while I'm here and I swear that by the time I leave, you will be able to hit the center of the target," the Prince of Greenwood replied confidently.

"So sure of yourself, are you?" Arwen inquired, with a sigh. "I would not stake anything on it, for I am not meant to be an archer." Legolas jumped up and retorted sharply, "You will become a skilled archer if my life depends on it, Undomiel."

Rolling her eyes, Arwen replied defeatedly, "Very well, my prince, whatever you wish. I will accommodate you, since you **are** a guest." 

Legolas smiled wickedly and said, "Don't tempt me to abuse my privileges as your so-called guest, _hiril nin_." (*my lady)

"Quiet, troublemaker!!!" Arwen commanded. "You really are nothing but trouble, you know that?" She laughed as he winked at her and gave her his most innocent smile. "Tomorrow, we shall begin practice," Legolas declared.

*******************************************************************

The next morning, Arwen was awakened by the gossamer curtains surrounding her bed being pulled back and Legolas jumping on her bed. "Wake up, we have much to do if you are to become an expert archer in such a short time!!" he yelled into her ear as she attempted to pull the covers back over her head.

Aerin rushed in and apologized quickly, "I am so sorry, my lady. I tried to stopped him but he was determined to enter your chambers…" Arwen waved her hand and mumbled crankily, "It is not your fault, Aerin, though this is a most distasteful way to be awakened." The last was said with a glare directed at Legolas.

Aerin hurried from the room, sensing the Evenstar's irritation. The prince just grinned and yanked all the covers off of Arwen's bed, only to have her obstinately curl up in a ball. The action caused her transparent cotton shift to slide up her legs, exposing far more skin than Legolas needed to set his eyes on to desire her.

An inaudible gasp escaped his lips and a slight tinge of pink crept into his cheeks as he gazed upon her scantily clothed form and the _eledhwen_ radiating from her. He recognized now more than ever that his best friend had grown up quite a bit since he had last seen her. (*elven light)

'Beautiful,' Legolas thought. Then he forced himself to lower his eyes to the floor and cleared his throat loudly. "Arwen, you must get out of bed and clothe yourself before someone comes in here." He let a smirk cross his face, knowing it would annoy her.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson as she realized that she was wearing only a nightshift. "Legolas, you really are quite exasperating!" Arwen exclaimed as she strode quickly behind her dressing screen.

She emerged a few moments later, fully clothed in leggings and a tunic. She flicked him an annoyed look as she swept past him. Legolas breathed a silent sigh of relief that she was clothed and wondered why he was suddenly having these different thoughts about Arwen.

'She is your best friend! Put these thoughts from your head; you are being a fool. Besides, she would never return your feelings,' he thought to himself as he followed her to the archery fields with a faint smile on his face.

When they arrived there, the twins were already there practicing. "Don't you ever stop to practice with your swordplay or daggers?" Arwen asked her brothers, actually managing to startle them. "Arwen, you've come to practice?" Elrohir grinned.

She frowned at him and said, "Legolas is determined to teach me, though I have protested greatly. He claims that I will be a master before he leaves." Elladan cast the younger, blonde-haired elf a sympathetic look. "You have a serious task before you, _nin mellon_. She is stubborn and impatient and not the most coordinated of archers. Good luck…"

Arwen's frown deepened as she looked from one twin to the other. Legolas interjected, "That's not very encouraging…no wonder she's not a very good archer as of yet. I shall teach her and she will be just as good as you with time, my friends."

Legolas grasped Arwen's arm and led her to the far end of the field, away from everyone else, where the woods had started growing in on the fringes of the field and it was quiet and secluded.

He handed her a short bow and said, "I will teach you how to use a short bow first because it is easier to use and if you're ever on horseback and need to defend yourself, it is the more suitable weapon."

She nodded hesitantly and took the bow in her hands as Legolas strapped a quiver of arrows on her back. He moved the target closer and came behind her. "You must think of the bow not as a separate entity but as a part of yourself. The way that you think of your knives, you must become familiar with the feel of it in your hands. The way that it curves, the way the tautness of the string feels when slack and when pulled tight. And then the way the arrow feels when nocked above your fingers."

Arwen watched her fingers move over the bow and then pulled an arrow out of the quiver and nocked it to the bow. She felt gentle fingers move over her eyes and heard Legolas say, "Close your eyes and use your fingers to see." 

She dropped the arrow and moved her fingers over the bow slowly, feelings the curves and the grains of the wood. Then she unexpectedly felt the warmth of her best friend's body against her back and the roughness of archers' hands over her own, directing her body and hands the proper stance to take.

Her eyes opened and she looked down at her feet as Legolas explained that she had to keep them shoulder-width apart to steady her shot while keeping her right arm straight and pulling the bowstring back with her left arm. The arrow would be nocked above her right hand and aimed with that same hand.

"You sight down the shaft of the arrow, directly to whatever you are aiming at," Legolas said softly. "Here, let me help you. I want you to try to aim for the center."

He stepped behind her and let her try on her own. She bit her bottom lip and concentrated, squinting her eyes and let the arrow fly. It hit the third from center ring, a great improvement from what she was doing before.

Legolas smiled softly and said, "Much better. You have a few flaws with your stance still though…" He walked around her and moved her feet a few inches inward and straightened her hips and shoulders.

"There," he said quietly as he enveloped her smaller frame with his larger one. He positioned his hands over hers and instructed, "Do not narrow your eyes; you have elvish sight. Relax your body and let your senses guide you." He released the arrow and it embedded itself directly in the center of the target.

Arwen gasped in awe and turned her head to look at Legolas. Their faces were only a few inches apart and she flushed a little at their closeness. "How did you do that?" she asked breathlessly. "That was incredible."

"I did not do that…I merely guided your hands," he replied matter-of-factly, moving back to stand a few feet away. "Try again." She grabbed another arrow from her quiver and nocked it to her bow, taking a deep breath.

"Do not squint, Arwen," Legolas said sharply. "It will hinder the flight of the arrow. Just relax and have faith in your abilities." She looked directly down the shaft to the center of the target, closed her eyes, and released the arrow with a twang.

Opening her eyes, her mouth dropped open in amazement. The arrow that Legolas had helped her with only a moment before was split directly down the middle. She turned around and saw her best friend smiling with eyebrows raised. "Impressive, but not unexpected. I knew you could do it," he said.

They practiced for another hour before Arwen could hit the center of the target nearly every time, then Legolas moved the target further back. The duo repeated the process throughout the afternoon until the target was so far away that even their elven eyes could only just make out the rings on the target.

"Legolas, how am I going to shoot that?" Arwen demanded. "It is not as hard as it seems, Undomiel. Just keep trying…relax and concentrate, the same as before," he replied. "Archery requires much practice and persistence, same as swordplay and knife fighting."

By the time dusk was brushing the edges of the sky, Arwen was shooting the center of the distant target consistently. Legolas smiled proudly and said, "See, it is only a matter of patience and the proper training. We will practice again tomorrow."

As they walked back towards her father's house, Arwen grumbled, "Must we practice again tomorrow?" Legolas smiled at his friend's frustration and said, "Yes, we must practice tomorrow and the day after that as well. Practice is necessary, _nin mellon_." 

Walking up the steps to the side halls that lead to their chambers, Legolas and Arwen very nearly ran into the twins. "I am impressed, sister," Elladan said contritely. Elrohir echoed his sentiment. "I apologize, little one, for I was wrong. You indeed show much talent on the field."

Arwen inclined her chin slightly and Elladan looked at his twin. "Perhaps it was our techniques in training her that were not fitting…" he said regretfully. Elrohir picked up in the middle of the sentence, "In any case, we extend our apologies. We're truly sorry that we doubted you and criticized you."

Arwen sighed and said, "There is nothing to forgive, my brothers. I am going to bathe. I will see the three of you at dinner. My supreme thanks, Legolas." The prince smiled after her and bowed his head slightly as she took her leave.

__

The twins accompanied him to his chamber after ordering servants to bring hot water for his bath. "I am exceptionally impressed, _nin mellon_. We have been trying to train Arwen to use a bow for nearly a year now and she was nigh on impossible," Elrohir said as he watched 3 maidservants scurry to-and-fro with interest.

Elladan sat on his other side and spoke now as well, "She has no patience and it seemed no desire to learn archery. We tried to impress upon her that she should learn it for her own safety. Fighting with daggers is excellent for hand-to-hand combat but she should be able to defend herself from afar."

"Aye," Legolas agreed. "But I think perhaps that you were right. You were not using the proper technique to train her. She doesn't respond well to critiscism." The twins laughed and shook their heads in assent. "She did desire much to learn archery, however. And I shall teach her," Legolas said.

"Your skill in archery is well-known though you are still young. Who better to train our sister than her best friend, an accomplished archer, if not ourselves?" Elrohir questioned. Legolas smiled at the compliment. "Tales are often exaggerated, my lords," he said humbly. "I am not any more accomplished than yourselves."

The two elves smiled and stood to take their leave of the young prince. "As you say, Greenleaf," they replied in unison. Legolas grinned and said, "If you will excuse me, I really must bathe. Ellahir, Elrodan." He nodded solemnly as he said their childhood nicknames that Arwen had given them.

They frowned as Legolas dashed into his bathing chamber and shook their heads at each other. "Will we ever get rid of those vile names?" Elrohir asked his brother. Elladan laughed and replied, "As long as those two live, I highly doubt it."


	6. Morning Rides and Musings

Author's Note: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson/Newline Cinema…I'm just borrowing them to play with! *evil laughter* hehehe reviews would be much appreciated!!

Here's another chapter before I have to _seriously_ go to work…I'll be working 12 hour days this entire week so I won't have any time to update but I hope you guys enjoy this one!!! Pishymishy and Angelicstar, thanks for the reviews!!! *grin* And to all of you who emailed me, keep the reviews comin cuz they feed my muses (who are being very well behaved…) *mwahs*

*******************************************************************

Legolas rose the next morning with the sun, stretching his aching muscles. Though he had spent much of the past weeks on horseback, having ridden hard and fast to reach Imladris several days ahead of the large assembly of elves traveling from Greenwood, he had decided that he desired a morning ride in the wild valley that surrounded the House of Elrond.

It had been almost 40 years since he'd been to the vale and the secluded cascades that he remembered called out to him with the rising sun. After dressing, the prince quickly laced up his boots and grabbed his bow and quiver, as well as his two daggers as an afterthought.

He rarely went unarmed and though often questioned for it, he had long ago decided that he'd rather be rebuffed by others than possibly dead. As he made his way to the stables, he thought about the rigorous tongue-lashing that he was going to receive when the party from Greenwood arrived. Walking into Ithil's paddock, he caressed the giant stallion's nose and spoke to him.

"It's not our fault, is it, _nin mellon_?" Legolas said mischievously. "Nay, we were just both anxious to return to Rivendell and we just blend into the night so well…" A wicked smile played across the young elf-prince's face as he went on. "Besides, Galadhor should have been paying **much** closer attention to my whereabouts, being the Royal First Guard and all. Entrusted with my safety and my life, I can hear it now…I wonder how long it took him to realize that we were gone."

The Prince of Greenwood nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the beloved female voice behind him admonish, "Legolas Thranduillion, you sound as if you're up to no good again. Is this true, _nin ion_?" The mock severity of Celebrian's tone and the minute frown on her face were off-set by the small twitches at the corners of her mouth and the sparkle of joy in her mithril-hued eyes. (*my son)

Legolas beamed and replied, "Of course not, _naneth_. What would ever give you that idea?" Both elves burst into laughter and embraced tightly. "I have missed you, child. It has been too long," Celebrian said, pulling back to look up at the young elf. (*mother)

"You have grown much, little princeling, but you are still my Legolas," she said teasingly, taking in his tall frame and the lanky awkwardness he still carried himself with. 'Yes,' she thought, 'someday, he will be strikingly magnificent; the perfect fusion of his mother's eloquent beauty and his father's deadly grace…but today, he is still but an elfing, ill-at-ease and clumsy, but learning.'

Celebrian's comment caused Legolas to flush and scowl. "My lady, I am hardly a little princeling anymore," the prince growled as he stalked over to his stallion to bridle him. The Lady of Imladris laughed--a clear sound as he recalled, like little bells in the wind--and inquired, "What is his name?"

Legolas softened and replied, "I call him Ithil." He could not stay irritated with Celebrian for long; she was, after all, _naneth en'ho corm._ Speaking softly, the petite Lady stroked the great beast's nose, "_Vanima essa ten'vanima onna. Ar'lle ve'i'ilmen-ra yassen i'kuu ling-e'ta." _Ithil lowered his head to touch his forehead to hers and nickered quietly in response. (*mother of his heart…a beautiful name for a beautiful creature. And you are like the great night sky with a crescent moon hung in it)

The prince stepped forward to keep his horse from harming her and Celebrian stepped around Ithil, stroking his forelock. "He will not hurt me, Legolas. Do not fear, _nin taren-elle_. Care to join me for my morning ride, to honor our tradition?" He smiled and swung up onto his steed, waiting while the Lady mounted up, and they rode off to enjoy the sunrise together. (*my little prince)

*******************************************************************

The Lady of Imladris and the Prince of Greenwood paused to rest and watch the sun rise at one of the sheltered waterfalls that coursed from the Bruinen. The multi-faceted water droplets that plummeted hundreds of feet from the top of the cliff to the pool where Legolas and Celebrian rested and broke their fast caught the sunlight and reflected it in dazzling colors.

"I have come often to this place to watch the sun rise and fall," Celebrian said, a slight note of melancholy in her voice. Legolas extended his senses and smiled. It was a truly beautiful place. He could hear the trees whispering to each other and the water babbling further along the Loudwater, as well as all the creatures of nature speaking to one another.

"It is stunning, my lady. Why did you not bring me here sooner? I am jealous," Legolas teased. "I can hear the trees murmuring and the river babbling and the birds singing…perhaps that is why you kept it to yourself. It's a comforting haven from the outside world."

Celebrian turned her silver eyes on him and said, "Ah, if I only had time to enjoy it more often, Prince Legolas. That is why I have shared it with another…to pass on my refuge so that you may enjoy it whenever you choose to do so." Legolas frowned and said, "It is unfair that you shouldn't be able to enjoy any solitude, _naneth_." 

Eating a piece of fruit, she smiled and stroked Legolas' flaxen hair. "You are right, but that does not change the way of the world, _nin hin_." He smiled forlornly and finished eating the spiced bread that Bridhil had given him before he had left for his ride. Then he laid down on his back and gazed up at the myriad of colors that streaked the sky through the trees. (*my child)

Celebrian could feel the ache for her that rolled off of Legolas in waves. She pulled his head into her lap and ran her hands over his hair absently. "Do not worry for me, little one. Being the Lady of Imladris is a duty that I accepted when I married Elrond many _yen_ ago. It does not leave much idle time for such things as this," she said gently. (*years)

Finishing up their breakfast, Celebrian changed the subject to a lighter one. "So, tell me what it was that you were speaking to Ithil about before I interrupted your conversation?" Legolas grinned so brightly that it was blinding. Though she was laughing inwardly, she managed to glower down at her adopted son in reprove.

"I just wanted to have a little time to spend alone before my entire party arrived in Imladris, _naneth_. So I waited until Galadhor was paying a bit too much attention to Lalaith's singing and dancing around the campfire and slipped away into the night…" he trailed off and tried to give her a contrite look. 

Celebrian deepened her frown but a small spark of mischief managed to show itself to Legolas in her eyes. "It really isn't my fault that Ithil and I blend so well into the night, _hiril nin_," he said impishly. "It **is** Galadhor's charge to guard me…his title being Royal First Guard, am I not correct?" (*my lady)

"Ever are you in trouble, my errant little Greenleaf. And though you are correct, you **do** realize that Galadhor is going to fillet you for his evening meal when he arrives, do you not?" she laughed warmly. "As will your father give you quite the thorough tongue-lashing, I have no doubt. You really must stop pulling such stunts, _elle'er_. If Elves could age, your father would surely have gray hairs by now." (*little one)

Legolas smiled dazzlingly again and Celebrian said, "Come, my foolish child, we will be missed soon. It is time to get back to the House and the rest of the world." He quickly rose and extended his hand to the _elleth_ he considered his mother. "I am glad to be with you again on such a perfect morning in such a perfect place," Legolas said to her. She smiled at him and said, "As am I pleased that you made it to Imladris in one piece on your own, Legolas. There are many dangers in the world that could have befallen you without another's aid. Do not be so impetuous as to do something like this again, _a'mael hin_." (*she-elf…beloved child)

The prince's face dropped into a mask of remorse and he spoke thickly, his voice veiled with unshed tears as he realized what his father must be thinking. "_Amin hiraetha, naneth…amin um-mani amin mern-yassen n'uma now-en'n'at gwaith." _(*I am sorry, mother…I did what I wanted, with no thought of other people)

Celebrian reached out and touched the young prince's face. 'Yes, young one, you are learning to grow up,' she thought. "Your father should arrive tomorrow and you can apologize to him then. He will forgive you. Galadhor, on the other hand, will be a harder case to plead," she said, smirking in an attempt to lighten the situation.

For the moment, Legolas allowed it to work and smiled a little as he helped her on her horse, mounting up onto Ithil a moment later. As they rode back to Imladris, Celebrian was mildly surprised by how quiet her adopted son was. When he spoke, he said, "I never thought of it that way…I just thought that I would make it here a few days early and everything would be fine. I did not think of the possible dangers."

Brushing her silver-blonde hair away from her face, she smiled and said softly, "I know this, Legolas, as I am sure Thranduil does. You are still young and irresponsible, but you must learn to be more cautious because the unsavory things in Middle Earth will not afford you second chances for your youth. Most of them are still restricted to the dark places of the world, but not all of them…I do not want to see your bright light extinguished as your mother's was." 

The golden prince's face hardened and he spoke with conviction, "I am teaching Arwen to use the bow, for your sons have had disastrous results trying to teach her. We practiced yesterday and she is already hitting the center of the target consistently." Celebrian raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Arwen has been resisting learning archery fiercely; I'm rather shocked that she's letting you teach her."

"She wanted to learn archery, but Elladan and Elrohir's methods were not the proper type that she required. And I believe that she should learn archery in order to protect herself from afar," Legolas replied. "Which reminds me, I really must be getting back in order to begin our archery lessons for the day."

Celebrian smiled at him and said, "I am glad that my daughter has agreed to learn archery, from you especially. Your prowess in archery is well-known, _nin ion_." Legolas blushed and replied, "Your sons have told me the same and I will tell you the same that I told them; tales get over exaggerated with the telling, my lady. I will see you at dinner, I hope."

With that, he dug his heels into Ithil's sides and galloped off to the Last Homely House in the distance to find Celebrian's daughter. The Lady of Imladris mused a bit on her adopted son; he was growing into a magnificent _edhel. _Legolas and Arwen were both so similar and yet so different.

They both reminded her of the twilight, though two completely different twilights. Legolas was of the _minuial_, the twilight of the dawn, where the stars had faded and the sun was just beginning the peek over the horizon. And her Undomiel was of the _aduial_, the twilight of the dusk, where the stars were beginning to appear and the night was spreading her shawl of deep purples and blues over the sky.

When Celebrian rode into the intricately crafted stables, still half lost in her reflections, she found Arwen and Legolas just about to leave. "My children," she called out in her commanding voice. "Come, I must speak with you," she continued, letting the authoritative tone leave her voice and a hint of pleasantness sneak in.

The two elflings turned and followed the Lady of Imladris, one flanking her on either side. Very seriously, she said, "I have decided on a matter of great importance." Arwen and Legolas looked at each other, wondering if they were in trouble, or what exactly this matter of 'great importance was.'

'What is _naneth_ on about?' Arwen wondered. 'I can see that little twinkle in her eye…'

Celebrian stopped suddenly and turned to them. "On my ride back, I was reflecting upon how much my two youngest children have grown so…their similarities and differences. And I have decided that between the three of us, the two of you remind me of twilight."

Arwen and Legolas waited for her to continue, but she did not. "_Naneth?_" Legolas inquired quietly. "I don't think we quite understand what you mean." Celebrian laughed and replied, "Forgive me, I am still halfway lost in my musings, _amin a'mael hini._ I meant that Legolas reminds me of _minuial_, the twilight of the dawn, and Arwen reminds me of the _aduial_, the twilight of the dusk. I will call you that, if only in the prescence of each other. They are beautiful names." (*my beloved children)

Legolas and Arwen contemplated that and before they could either protest or agree, Celebrian left them. "I agree, they are beautiful names, but that is odd that she should muse over us so thoroughly, do you not think?" Arwen questioned as they walked to the archery fields. Legolas shook his head and replied, "Nay, I do not think so. I think that she has all the wisdom of her mother, the Lady of Light, and she cares more for her children than any of us realize."

He paused for a moment and went on, "I think she is correct; we do resemble the opposite twilights. You are dark where I am light…yes, she is right. You have the alabaster skin of the stars and the dark hair of the night sky. Your eyes also shine with the light of Earendil and they change with your moods from indigo to the darker shades of violet that resembles the hues the Lady of Night pull over the sky when it is dusk. Your smile is like the moon gently caressing all that look upon her with her luminosity. And I have oft been compared to the dawn, though I know not why."

Arwen brushed a stray strand out of his face and spoke as though in a trance, "You have hair the color of spun sunlight and your skin glows with the light of _Anor_. Your eyes are like the sky in the early morning, the deep blue blazing with the promise of lighter shades through the course of the day. And your smile is as striking and radiant as the first beams of daylight breaking over the horizon." Then, as if in a trance, she shook herself and both elves flushed, realizing what they had spoken to each other. (*the sun)

"So, shall we begin archery practive, _hir nin_?" she said stiffly. "Aye, _hiril nin_, we shall," Legolas replied. And they went on as if nothing had passed between them at all, thinking all the while of the melodious expressions that had been spoken without thought. (*my lord, my lady)


	7. Guards, Handmaidens, and Elfings

Author's Note: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson/Newline Cinema…I'm just borrowing them to play with! *evil laughter* hehehe reviews would be much appreciated!! And on that note, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! I am sooooo totally sorry that it took me so long to update and that this chapter is so short…but I'm working on another one as we speak!!! I have had all kinds of turmoil in my personal life but I promise that I will have another one up by the end of the week! *mwah*!

*******************************************************************

The next morning dawned too early for the prince of Greenwood. Drifting into a state of consciousness, he became aware of a pair of green eyes boring into his from across the room, where Galadhor was seated casually in a high-backed lounge chair. A lazy, predatory smile slid across his sharp features as he greeted Legolas, "_Suilad_, my liege." (*greetings)

Legolas swallowed and tried to smile. "Good morrow, Galadhor. How was your journey?" The smile quickly dropped off of his guard's face and he crossed the room and jerked the prince out of his bed. "_Avo pedo, amada! Lle cael-tyar-amin sai-rashwe…ar'lle onsint-ten'ta, a'amin ar'lle ada." _(*Silence, fool! You have caused me much trouble…and you will answer for it, to me and your father.)

Legolas cast his head down in shame, realizing now the full extent of the stress that his disappearance had caused in the traveling party. "I am truly sorry, Galadhor. Lady Celebrian made me have some revelations during my stay here and I realized how selfish I was to not consider others' feelings before my own."

Galadhor put Legolas back down on the floor, sweeping his jet-colored hair behind his ears and replied sharply, "You do not consider your own safety, Prince Legolas. There are foul creatures that would not give a second thought to slaying you, Heir of Greenwood or not." The prince responded, "Aye, _naneth_ made that very point to me not a night ago, my lord. I apologize, but I am prepared to accept the consequences of my actions."

Galadhor frowned at him and commanded him to dress. "Your father awaits you in his chambers. He desires to speak with you." Legolas sighed and dressed himself quickly, wanting to get the lecture he was sure to receive over with as fast as possible. Smiling sideways at Galadhor, the prince spoke softly, "Celebrian said that you were going to fillet me for your dinner when you arrived. Perhaps it will be breakfast, _hir nin?_" (*my lord)

Galadhor laughed and said, "Ah, I should fillet you and wash you down with some of the Arabellan Dry wine that your father brought along from Greenwood, but you don't have enough meat on your bones for my preference, little Prince." Legolas laughed and said, "Well, I suppose that the day has started in my favor then."

Galadhor shook his head and said, "Come, Legolas, it is time to go see your father. We shall see if your outlook on the day changes after you speak with him." Legolas frowned and said, "He is that upset then?" The guard simply nodded and took up a flanking position to the prince, escorting him to Thranduil's chambers.

Knocking lightly, Galadhor opened the doors and said, "My Lord, your son is here to speak with you." Legolas could tell by the tone of his father's voice that he was in for quite a tongue-lashing, if not a lash across his breeches. "Good, have him enter and leave us. Let no one enter, Galadhor. The maidservant has already brought up breakfast," the Woodland King spoke with an icy edge to his voice.

"_Uma, hir nin. Vee'lle irma,_" Galadhor said, squeezing Legolas' shoulder in silent sympathy. Squaring his shoulders and mustering all his princely dignity, Legolas entered his father's quarters. Thranduil was sitting next to the fire and did not look up as he entered. Gesturing to the chair sitting opposite him across a table laden with food, the King ordered, "_Ham-ndu, amin amad-ion."_ (*Yes, my lord. As you wish…Sit down, my foolish son.)

Legolas sat with his head held high and looked at his father. Thranduil slowly turned his head to meet his son's eyes, his lips thin and his eyes blazing. "Eat something, Legolas. You must be hungry after enjoying the hospitality of Imladris for three days. Surely the food here is better than lembas bread," his father's voice grew more and more wintry with every word.

"Perhaps you should break your fast first, _ada_," Legolas replied evenly. "I'm sure you're tired from the road. Maybe I could prepare a bath for you while you eat?" The king stood suddenly, knocking his glass of mead onto the floor. "Do not mock me, child. For the past 3 days, I have been troubled by whether my only son was living or dead, slain by _yrch_ or some other distasteful creature. What were you thinking, Legolas?!" Thranduil's voice had risen to the degree that Legolas was sure he would wake everyone in the House. (*father)

"_Ada,_ I may be young, but I can defend myself somewhat. I just wanted to have some time in Imladris to visit before all of Greenwood arrived! I did not think, you are right, but I did not have ill intent. It has been long since I have seen Lady Celebrian and Arwen…but I should not have slipped off in the night," Legolas replied.

Thranduil leaned down and grasped the arms on the chair his son was sitting in. "You will not do something like this again, Legolas, or I will thrash you with a willow switch until you cannot sit down for a week. Do I make myself clear?" His father's green eyes were blazing so brightly with anger and fear that Legolas could see the yellow flecks in them and he nodded. "I am truly sorry, _Ada._ It will not happen again."

Thranduil stalked back to his chair and began eating, wondering if he would ever understand his son. "Legolas, if I was an _Edan_, I would be long in my grave by now, worried to death over your well-being," he said in a strained voice. Legolas bowed his head once again in shame. "While I was here, before you arrived, the Lady Celebrian and I went for one of our morning rides and we spoke of this. She made me realize the error of my ways…" Legolas trailed off to eat a piece of fruit. (*man)

"Continue," Thranduil said. "She made me see that I did not consider the feelings of others above my own and that I could easily have fallen without another's aid on my reckless journey to Imladris. And I promised her that I would not be so foolish to do something like this again," Legolas said quietly. "I am glad that she can somehow speak sense into your thick head," Thranduil laughed.

Legolas smiled and said, "I will go begin preparing your bath, _Ada_, and then I will take my leave, for I promised Arwen that I would break my fast with her in the main dining hall." The Woodland King smiled at his young son and shook his head, "You do not have to prepare me a bath, _nin ion_." The prince stood and put his hand on his father's shoulder. "I insist…it is the least I can do, and perhaps a warm bath will improve your mood somewhat," Legolas laughed and ducked a swat aimed at his head. (*my son)

As Legolas stepped out of the room, Thranduil could hear him speaking to the servants and Galadhor. "Could you get hot water to fill the tub? Thank you," he said to the servants, then began speaking to Galadhor. "That wasn't **too** bad; not nearly as bad as I thought. But I'm preparing him a bath to clean the road grime off him and perhaps improve his moods…do you think I should ask one of the maidservants to bathe him?" Galadhor laughed merrily and replied, "I can just imagine that, Legolas…word would spread through Imladris like wildfire. King Thranduil just arrived and already keeping the company of the maids."

"Legolas!!!" Thranduil yelled. "Do not even **think** of it or I shall thrash you now!" He heard his son laugh, followed by Galadhor and then several maidens came into his chambers. "_Suilad_, _hir nin_.We will be your maidservants for the duration of your stay in Imladris. Are you done with your breakfast or shall we wait for you in the bathing chambers?" one of the three identical triplets asked him. The Woodland King recoiled and then smiled politely. (*Greetings, my lord)

__

"Suilad, amin essa Thranduil…mani hiril nin's?" They all laughed in unison and replied one by one. "_Amin essa Cerelin…amin essa Rhien…ar'amin essa Firiel. Ta lye seasa tu-lle ten'i'coiasira lle est-sinome, hir nin." _Thranduil nodded and finished the piece of spiced bread he was eating and allowed the three beautiful elf-maidens to escort him into his bathing chambers, where much laughter and singing could be heard for the next few hours. (*Greetings, my name is Thranduil…what is my lady's? My name is Cerelin, my name is Rhien, and my name is Firiel. It's our pleasure to serve you for the time you stay here, my lord.)

*******************************************************************

The festivities planned for Elrohir and Elladan's coming-of-age ceremony began quite early and it seemed that the Lord of Imladris had spared no expense. Legolas had received a summons from Celebrian directing him to dress in his finest and escort Arwen to the ball, which would start a bit before sundown and continue long into the night, he presumed. He was bathing when he heard the door of his chambers open.

"Galadhor?" he called, not really expecting an answer. His guard came and went as he pleased, having been Thranduil's First Guard as well, and there was really no reason for him to protect Legolas every second in an elven home. Shrugging it off, Legolas ducked under the water and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of the torrid water soaking into his skin and hair. There was nothing that the Prince of Greenwood loved more than a steaming hot bath with scented oil and flowers in it to relax in.

Coming up out of the water slowly, Legolas ran his hands through his hair to get the excess water out and opened his eyes to find himself staring Aerin in the face. "Elbereth!!! What are you doing here?!" he fairly screamed as her ducked back into the water up to his neck. "Shh, shh!! Be quiet, stupid _edhel_!!" Aerin snapped. "I asked you a question, you insolent _elleth_!" Legolas retorted. (*elf, she-elf)

"Celebrian sent me to get you ready for the ball, if you must know, **your royal Highness**," Aerin glared at him. Legolas snapped his mouth shut and managed to look disgraced as he sat in the water. "Well, are you getting out of the bath or not?" Aerin demanded, holding out a towel. The prince looked at her, mortified. "You can't be serious?" he asked, blushing furiously.

"Don't presume that I haven't seen an elf naked before, Legolas Greenleaf. I've waited on Elladan and Elrohir enough to know what one looks like," she smirked. He cringed and turned crimson all the way to the point of his ears. Finally, Aerin turned her head away and Legolas stepped out of the bath and snatched the towel from her, wrapping himself in it as he grumbled.

"You sound like a _naug_," Aerin laughed. "Come on, we must get you looking gorgeous for this ball tonight, Prince Legolas." Legolas shook his head again and blushed. "I can't believe _Naneth_ sent a woman to wait on me," he said mournfully. Aerin turned her head to look at him as she went through all of his clothes to find his finest breeches and tunic. "Most elves would be ecstatic to have a maiden wait on them. What's wrong with you?" she asked. (*dwarf)

Legolas cocked an eyebrow and said defensively, "Nothing is wrong with me! I just have not found a lady that I favor…and I do not believe it is honorable to take a bedmate without loving them." Aerin contemplated this for a moment and nodded in approval. "That is very admirable, _hir nin_. There are not many _edhel_ that I can speak for that share your views on _elleth_ in that same way." (*my lord, elves, she-elves)

Aerin finally emerged from the wardrobe with a pair of dark blue breeches and an elaborate silver tunic that accentuated his sapphire eyes quite nicely. The sleeves flared out slightly at the wrists and had hook eye closures with a high collar. It reached nearly to his knees and had intricate designs woven through it with silver thread that would be set off in the light. 

She pulled out his dressier boots and laid them all out on the bed. Legolas waited patiently for her to leave and she sighed. "Are we going through this again, then? Get dressed, Greenleaf! I don't have time for this," Aerin demanded. "At least turn around until I have my breeches on, you demanding female! Unlike you, I'm not used to having _elleth_ see me unclothed every day," Legolas snapped. He quickly laced up his breeches and let Aerin help him fasten the closures on the tunic.

"I hate wearing these," Legolas complained. "They itch and they're uncomfortable." Aerin laughed and said, "You should try wearing one of the dresses if you think these are bad." The prince frowned and said, "I don't think I would look very nice in a dress, Aerin." The maiden laughed and finished fastening his tunic, then proceeded on to lacing his boots for him. "It's no wonder Undomiel fancies you; when you come-of-age, you're going to be a sight for sore eyes, young Prince. I may have to see about finding a serving job in Greenwood…"

Legolas started and Aerin grabbed his leg and cursed in Elvish, "Stand still, before I go disturb your father's revelries. He'll lash you for sure then…you're lucky to have escaped unscathed earlier. What is wrong with you?" She looked up at the prince's seemingly far-off eyes and pinched his leg. "Ow!!" he exclaimed and frowned down at her. "What?" he asked. She just raised an eyebrow and said, "What is wrong with you? Ever since I mentioned Arwen, you've been in a stupor."

"Have I?" Legolas said distantly. "You said that Undomiel fancies me…surely you must be mistaken. Why would she ever be attracted to me?" Aerin smiled and said, "Have you taken a look in the mirror lately, Legolas? You're becoming a striking _edhel_. Any _elleth_ with eyes would want you. Perhaps I am too bold, but I would venture to say that you may have a desire for the Evenstar as well."

Legolas frowned and grabbed Aerin's shoulders. "If you breathe a **word** of this to Arwen, I will--I will…I don't know, but I'll do something vile and disgusting. Perhaps I will hand you over to Galadhor for the rest of our stay here," Legolas said. Aerin thought about it and decided that being handed over to Galadhor would not be such a bad punishment. 'He is much, much older than me but that just means he has **centuries** of experience…' she grinned inwardly.

"Relax, I won't tell Arwen anything. I swear it," Aerin said calmly. "Now sit down. I have to braid your hair because you have to be ready to accompany your lady to the ball in less than 10 minutes." Legolas sat down and hissed, "She is **not** my lady." Aerin let herself grin outwardly this time and started braiding the prince's hair into intricate plaits.

*******************************************************************

Arwen was in a nervous state as her mother finished preparing her for the ball. "_Naneth_, what if Ellahir and Elrodan don't like their gifts? What if Legolas does not want to dance with me? What if I spill something on myself? What if--?" Celebrian smoothly cut her daughter off in mid-sentence. "Arwen, stop troubling yourself. It will all proceed effortlessly. Just relax and have a good time."

The gown that Arwen was wearing was stunning. Her father had gotten it made for her just for this occasion, as he often did, and it fit perfectly. It was all white, which always made Arwen nervous that she was going to spill something on herself at dinner. The bodice was curve-hugging and laced up the front, then the translucent sleeves slithered over her shoulders and down her back to blend with the skirt that hugged her legs and flowed around her legs when she walked.

The shoes that she was wearing were flat silver slippers, along with a delicate ankle bracelet, and her hair was piled up on top of her head in curls, with some strands hanging down around her face and collarbone, where her Evenstar jewel was clasped. Her mother was currently in the process of crushing red flowers to color her lips a bit. "_Naneth,_ hurry…Legolas will be here in a few minutes," Arwen said.

Celebrian smiled slyly. "Legolas has grown up quite a bit since the last time he visited, has he not, _amin iell_?" Arwen scowled at her and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. He is still the same to me." Celebrian laughed and spoke again, "Arwen, do not feign indifference. He is beautiful, even to me. I can see it on your face every time you're near him, _iell_. You care for him, do not deny it." (*my daughter)

The Lady of Imladris got no answer but continued on anyway. "He is young yet, but when he reaches maturity, he will be as striking as any _edhel_ that now walks these shores, Undomiel. And he has a good heart…he cares for you as well. I can see that as clearly as I can see the sunrise every day." Arwen turned and looked at her mother and snapped, "You lie. Why would Legolas care for me? I am just a childhood friend that runs with the boys and he would never look at me that way."

Celebrian frowned at Arwen and said sharply, "Do not ever call me a liar again, _elle'er_. I will not let you off so lightly next time. You both are stubborn and prideful and loathe to admit that another would care for you so. Pray do not let it be your downfall, Arwen. Your prince is here…I will take my leave of you now, _hiril nin._" (*little one, my lady)

*******************************************************************

Legolas swallowed nervously as he knocked on the doors to Arwen's chambers. When Celebrian opened them, he stood tall and proud, looking every bit the part of the prince that he was. "You look lovely, _nin ion_. Undomiel is awaiting you," she said and disappeared with a swish of skirts. He walked hesitantly into the room and called out, "Arwen? Are you ready for the ball, my lady?" (*my son)

When she appeared, Legolas had to catch his breath. He stood silently in awe of her beauty. Arwen frowned at him and said, "Legolas, is something wrong?" He shook his head and said, "No, Undomiel, you look breathtaking. I have just never seen you so elegantly dressed before. I admit that it comes as rather a surprise." She blushed a little and replied, "You look magnificent as well, my prince, though I must admit that I feel rather out of place in these clothes." 

Legolas grinned and said, "Ah, so we are together on this issue. I do not like dressing in such stylish attire either." Arwen laughed and took his arm when he offered it to her. "No, I would much prefer a simpler dress or our usual breeches and tunic, _hir nin_. I do not know how our parents abide wearing such clothes every day." They walked down the corridor to the Hall of Fire, where the celebration would begin feeling much more at ease with one another. (*my lord)

*******************************************************************

Entering the Hall of Fire arm-in-arm, the two young elves were immediately taken aback by the enormity of the gala. "I do not believe _Ada_ spared any expense in this, _nin mellon. _I do not think that I have ever seen such grandeur at a banquet, Legolas," Arwen whispered. Legolas agreed wholeheartedly. Elrond seemed to have outdone himself this time.

As soon as they entered, they were escorted to their seats and found themselves sitting across from each other and feeling quite alone and separated. Elrohir and Elladan looked as uneasy as the two younger elfings did, sitting on either side of their father and mother at the head of the table. Before long, Arwen found herself with a despicable elfing seated next to her and tried to make polite conversation.

Ammalas had been chasing her around, making unwanted advances towards her since she had since she had begun looking even somewhat female. Arwen could not stand him and her brothers were no more tolerant of him, but they weren't near enough to come to her rescue tonight. "Undomiel, you look stunning tonight," he said, as he took the seat next to her, smiling cunningly.

Forcing a tight smile, Arwen caught Legolas' eye and spoke. "Ammalas, it has been quite some time since I have seen you. Are you enjoying the festivities?" she asked in the most gracious tone she could muster. "Of course, my lady. Even more so now that I have been graced to be by your side for the duration of the merriment," he said smoothly, taking her hand and kissing it.

Legolas' eyes widened and he felt a twinge of jealousy shoot up through his stomach. He watched with amusement as Arwen pulled her hand away from the vile elfling's grasp and eloquently dismissed his unseemly advances. "Ammalas, I don't believe that you have met Prince Legolas. He is a guest from Greenwood and one of my dearest friends from childhood. I'm afraid that my company has already been promised to him tonight," she said with an apologetic smile.

"It is a pleasure, Master Ammalas, I'm sure. _Hiril nin_, perhaps we could go for a breath of fresh air in the gardens before Lord Elrond officially starts the festivities?" Legolas said coolly, keeping the regal tone in his voice, as he watched the other male's face darken considerably. Arwen smiled delightedly at this idea and turned to Ammalas. "If you'll excuse us, I'm sure we will see you later on in the evening," she said and nodded her head courteously as she stood. (*my lady)

Legolas stood as well and they met at the end of the table, taking each others' arm and walking out into the garden. Arwen heaved a huge sigh of relief and Legolas gave her a slightly puzzled look. "What was **that** all about?" the prince asked curiously. "Oh, Ammalas has been chasing me around for years making advances towards me--very unwanted advances, mind you. They keep getting bolder as the decades go on and he knew that neither Elladan nor Elrohir were near enough to be a threat tonight. I cannot abide him; thank you so very much for your rescue," she grinned at him.

Legolas grinned back and laughed slightly. "You are too much sometimes, my Undomiel. He was not happy about that brush off. He shall return before the night's end, I fear." Arwen waved her hand dismissively and replied, "He has been trying for years and he can continue trying until the end of time for all I care. He shall never fall into my favor! You would think he'd figure it out by now." The two laughed and then strode back inside when they heard Elrond ringing his goblet to announce the start of the feast. It would prove to be an interesting night, indeed. 


End file.
